Sonic: Friendship is Speed- Beta
by Kurawante
Summary: My 'renewed' version of my old story, but with a couple... twists. Please know that Sonic and My Little Pony alike are owned and officially created by their repected creators, Hasbro, Sega, and any others who claim either of these two as their own. Only the ideas are mine. Also, This story will be titled "beta" because I will be testing many different new ideas and/or writing style
1. The Begining Trails

Sonic was having an average run through green hill zone like he usually did, right before a red echidna friend of his showed up. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with red shoes that have a line of white across them, spikey blue hair, and no fur on his stomach nor chest.

?:oh hey sonic I was just looking for you. (lame entrance for him, but I couldn't think of anything he would say.)

Sonic: Huh? Oh, hi knuckles what did you need me for?

Knuckles: tails forced me to come find you because he wanted to show you a "surprise"

Sonic: what kind of surprise?

Knuckles: I don't know he just told me to come and get you, he said it was important.

Sonic: oh… ok then (now thinking) what kind of 'surprise' is important?

Knuckles: ok then see ya

Sonic: wait knuckles just one question

Knuckles: hm?

Sonic: why are you here when you should be guarding the master emerald?

Knuckles eyes grew as he realized his horrible mistake. Just so everyone knows that knuckles is a red echidna, with a white moon like figure on his upper chest with mostly red boots, with a line of yellow, long red hair (what would you call it fur or hair) on his head, and big gloves with spikes coming out of them and red fur.

Knuckles quickly shouted 'oh CRAP' as he ran away.

Sonic: (now thinking) idiot… well I better not keep tails waiting for too long

Sonic said as he started to run to tails house as he shouted 'sonic boom!' as he broke the sound barrier in a instant.

**wow, finally rerading that after how long I've practiced writing, I finally realize how immaturally it was written... Anyways, for those first reading my stories, please note that the chapters get better (mostly around chapter three) so, please don't judge it for how bad or may he.**


	2. Chaos Control Gone Wrong

Sonic has just arrived at tails the fox's house in a matter of a minute.

Sonic: wow a minute, I must of somehow gotten faster. (now thinking) take that shadow.

Sonic was just about to go inside to see the 'surprise' when the door shot open

?:hi sonic glad you have arrived

Sonic: w-what? h-how did yo-

Tails: lets go inside to show you this thing

Tails said obviousshoes.

Sonic and tails (minus knuckles) went into to tails garage to see a huge thing under a tarp, blocking its appearance.

Sonic: whoa, what is THAT!

Tails: that is what I brought you here to show you-

Tails then removes the tarp to reveal a big tube, with a control panel that had a screen and a diamond shaped hole on it.

Sonic: what is it

Sonic said expecting a explanation from tails. Tails happily explained.

Tails: it is a transporter that will allow us to get into eggmans bases with ease, stopping his (*cough usually failure*cough*) inventions.

Sonic: okay, but what's with the diamond shaped hole? (now thinking) hopefully it isn't a hole for-

Tails: oh that, that is where the power source goes, a chaos emerald

Sonic: (thinking) of course. (now talking) and let me guess you need my chaos emerald?

Tails: Yep!

Sonic, already knowing this will end badly, pulled out his blue chaos emerald and tossed it to tails.

Tails caught the emerald and, carefully, put it in the machine. A couple of sparks flew out but nothing happened.

Tails: wow that could have gone worse.

Sonic: WHAT?!

Tails: did I say that out loud?

Sonic: yes you did, now what do we do?

Tails: we test it

He said pulling out a screw driver and tossing it in

Sonic: (now thinking) of course...

Tails then set the machine to teleport the screw driver to behind them.

Tails: ok the machine is ready to go starting in three…

Sonic: (thinking) this isn't going to end well...

Tails: two…

Sonic's nerves started to build up as tails got closer to pressing the red button.

Tails: one… NOW

Tails shouted as he, literally, slammed the red button.

Sonic flinched (BADLY) ready for something to blow up, but to his surprise the screw driver disappeared into a yellow flash and ended up behind the two.

Sonic: wow… good job tails

Tails wiped the sweat from his for head, said-

Tails: thank you sonic!

Right when tails turned around to say that sonic noticed little lightning sparks coming off the emerald

Sonic: uhhh tails.

Tails: what sonic

Tails said as the sparks got bigger and faster

Sonic pointed his finger at the emerald, eyes wide. Tails followed Sonic's gaze just as he got shocked by a huge lightning spark, sending him across the room\garage.

Sonic: TAILS!

Sonic said as he ran to tails side and helped him up.

Tails: I'm okay but

Tails, gripping his stomach were he got shot, and sonic looked up to see the emerald start glowing, shooting bolts crazily when a bright flash, hitting both sonic and tails, shot out with the power of a nuke.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tails: sonic!

Tails shouted as he started to fade…

Sonic: tails!

Sonic shouted as tails completely disappeared

Sonic: no...

Sonic said as he finally passed out from all the pain.

**There, chapter two finally posted! Ok, now that I said my pointless and/or obvious sentence of the day, I will go over a couple of things that I thought I should mention - ****1: For those who noticed, I have changed my pen name, only because if I am correct, it should make this name easy to find (that is if you REMEMBER the name...) 2: Chapter one, along with this chapter, do not include my 'official' writing skill, they are actually taken from my old story (which may or may not be taken down, your choice (leave answer in review section!)) 3:I am not going to accept anybody else's characters at this current time, at least until I feel more conforable writing such things. (I will accept Ideas, but let that come later.) And finally 4: In any of the 'mesages' I put at the bottom and/or top of chapters, I will ATTEMPT to underline important information for those who aren't exited (or willing...)**** To read them. Any questions and/or advice please PM me, or simply leave it in the reviews.**


	3. The Pony Saga Begins!

Hello everyone, and welcome to the first, rewritten chapter (by me, of course) of sonic friendship adventures! I really have nothing to say, besides to inform those ,who want to know, that from now on there will be major differences from the original story. (In case you are wondering why this may look different, and since I really don't feel like explaining it, you may want to read my channel's (that what I shall call it) decription... Or at least near the end of it.) Now, on to the story!

-The story starts with RD (short for rainbow dash) flying, and... Well just being RD-

Rainbow has been flying for years, and the moment has finally come, the (possible) joining of the wonderbolts has come!

Earlier that day, one of the members of the magnificent team known as the wonderbolts (A team of elite Pegasi who are famous throughout all equestria) spitfire (hopefully I got that name right...) Has seen rainbow dash practicing her daily 'show off' routine, and never has spitfire seen such a magnificent flying as this untrained pony, or at least hasn't seen one besides her own team members, of course, and decided to get the story of this kid. When walking up, (she has just came out of pony ville, and has reached an open field where rainbow is practicing) she noticed more and more as the color of this mare (or at least as far as she can tell...) Looked more and more familiar 'hm... Is it her cyan colered fur?' Spitfire thought to herself, 'no, it's something about her rainbow colered mane.'

Just as spitfire thought she was about to put her fing-er, hoof on it, the mare suddenly turned her head and looked at her. Before she could say anything, the pony's eyes widened it surprise, causing her to lose her balance for a second, and come tumbling straight into the ground by spitfire's legs.

Before she could even attempt to help her up, the pony suddenly shot up and stared at her in disbelief. 'Huh, faster than a wonderbolt's reflexes, eh?' Thought spitfire, whilst having a flashback of her overly brutal training. 'This kid may just be better than I thought.'

*switching to RDs position*

'OMMYGOSHOMMYGOSHOMMYGOSHOMMYGOSH!, a wonderbot coming to talk to me?! Wait rainbowdash, play it cool' she then took about three big, quick breaths before building up the nerve to speak, but right before any words came out of her mouth, spitfire said ' you got some moves kid, I think that the rest of my group would like to see some new talent around, so what do ya say, you in for an exclusive intview with the wonderbolts?'

RDs mouth hung open for a couple of seconds, surprised at how easy it seemed, when all of the sudden her brain kicked in. 'Yeah, sure I will see if I could fit it in my agenda' spitfire mentally rolled her eyes ' you think I'm dumb kid?'

'Ok, great.' She said, knowing that meant "YES!" In her language. As she was walking away, a thought suddenly stopped her in her tracks. 'By the way kid, what's your name anyways?'

Rainbow then smiled a devilish smile, flew up in the air and said 'the names rainbow dash, the fastest, and most talented flyer in all of equestria!' Spitfire then replied 'cool the names spitfire, one of the lead members in the wonderbolts,' saying this only to beat rainbow in her own game.

*And back to the present, right after intro*

Rainbow cherished this memory, the memory that could lead to her future life, when she remembered that she needed to train. 'Wonderbolts wait for nopony!' She thought to herself in joy as she continued her training.


	4. Poor Spike

Hello again everypony! (Dark Kurawante:If you EVER say that again, I will end you |. Me:ok, jeesh...) Welcome to (what I believe to be) chapter four, and if everthing goes acording to plan, I will uplode my update today or tomorrow, and Dang am I exited!

Now, if anyone (almost wrote anypony) has a question for what I mean by that, you would need to see my last story to understand. Now with all that random, and somewhat pointless info, out of the way, I think we should get on with the story. Dark Kurawante: (used to be me 2 btw) FINALLY

And the story then begins with twilight, (who knows were this is headed!)

Twilight was walking through the town of ponyville, heading to the carousel boutique. 'Huh, (aka my way of *sigh*) I wish that some 'mysterious force' didn't burn this dress, tear it to shreds, AND hide it in my pantry!' She said as the dress brushed up against her purple fur.

Flashback!

Spike was walking through the library, with a 'mysterious' drink he found laying on the counter, when he tripped over some smooth, oddly familiar material, causing him to spill his drink. 'Oh man (he said as he was getting up) why can't I just enjoy my one day off without distractions!' He said, searching, and eventually finding, the bottle.

'What is it that I tripped over, anyways?' Spike said, he then saw twilight's gift from rarity (the dress) laying on the floor. 'Oh yeah, I remember this from that one party for twilight!' Spike then sighed, 'huh, wish my birthdays were that cool'

Spike then bent over to pick up the dress, wondering 'Huh, wonder why twi left this out on the floor, rude, if you ask me' Spike then finally picked up the whole thing, with a clear look at it, thought, 'well anyways, I should probably put it away for he-'. Spike then look at it, noticing a stain on it, that was the exact same color as the 'juice' he found on the counter. 'Huh, wonder what that could be from, probably just an ac-', spike stopped himself, putting the puzzle pieces and realizing that the stain was from... HIM!

Spike immediately started to panic, 'if twilight sees this, she's going to KILL me!, wait spike, calm down. Maybe I could just clean it off!' Spike then pulled out a sponge, and some soap, and began rubbing furiously. 'Come off, come off!' Spike finally (and reluctantly) gave up on the whole 'sponge' idea, and said 'fine, you want to do this the hard way, then we'll do this the hard way.'

Spike took a long pan, the dress, and walked over to the oven. 'If I can't scrub it off, then I'll BURN it off!' He then stuck the dress on the pan, and put it into the fire, currently forgetting they call his kind FIRE breathing drangons for a reason but, what the hay. (dark out.:CURSE YOU)

Once spike pulled out the dress, he relized that it was somehow unharmed, very good, except that there was a stain still on it. 'What, not even an ash?! How is that even possible?!' Spike then moaned, and looked at the glass in his hand (the one with the mysterious drink in it) and said 'ya know, this is all YOUR fault!' He then proceeded to throw the Bootle across the room, and it hit a far wall. Right before he was about to turn away from this drink, he saw some words on it. He squinted his eyes a little, and sounded out 'highly flammable. Huh wonder what THAT may lead to, wait what did that say?' He then read it again and said 'oh no...', just as the dress burst into flames.

Spike immediately brought it out of the room, and threw it on a stone step. 'No, no, no!' Spike said, just as twilight's pet owl (not even going to ATTEMPT to spell that name.) Owl l. (Shortcut for, please spell it right, owllishious) then, being the pet of the smartest pony in equestria, put 2 and 2 together. Spike plus flaming dress equals help, and fast.

Owl l. Then quickly flew into the kitchen, and grabbed a fire extinguisher, flew back out, and began helping. He helped by making fast, quick fly-bys of the dress, blowing it with the extinguisher all the while he was close, but scratching it on accident along the way.

Later

Spike and owl l. had finally succeeded in extinguishing the fire, and were currently looking down at the shreded, burnt dress on the floor. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!' Spike said fast, but repudiatly. 'I can't let twi find out about one of her friend made dresses RUINED! Wait, I know! What if I hide it from her? Then she never has to know!'

Spike picked up the dress, and right before leaving to hide it, he turned to owl l. and said 'btw, this stays in between you and me, got it?' Owl l. then did the movements, basically saying, 'cross my heart learn to fly, and stick a cupcake in my eye,' 'good' he responded, 'then lets begin the hiding!'

Later (again...)

Spike had finally hidden the dress, in a thought to be safe location, when twilight finally came back from whatever she was doing.

'Hey spike, I'm back!' She said. 'Hey twi, have any fun ... Exploring?' He replied, guessing at that last part. 'It was a blast at the picnic and I have to tell you-' she then stopped mid-sentence and began to sniff the air. 'Spike, what's that smell?' 'What smell, I don't smell anything, so, continue your story' she looked at him suspiciously for a minute, and then raised her sholders and continued her story.

Back to the present

'Yeah, can't imagined how this dress got destroyed,' she said, now paying more close attention to the burn marks. She rolled her eyes, and stopped suddenly, realizing that she almost walked into the wall of the boutique.

She then chuckled, and thought 'wow that was close, anyways, I should probably head inside, who knows what rarity will put me through for damaging this dress.'

Once twilight knocked on the door, she walked inside, and immediately noticed a mess ALL OVER the floor, and a frightened looking rairity running frantically around it, looking like a white flash during it.

Rairity then noticed twilight, and ran to her 'oh, um... Hey rarity, I came to ask you if you co-' twilight started, but was interupted immediately 'oh twilight, thank GOODNESS you're here because in the middle of my day, the WORST... POSSIBLE...THING... EVER happened to me!'

Judging from her expression, twilight could see she wasn't joking. 'Wha- what happened rarity?!' She said frantically. 'I can't, it is just to painful to tell' rarity said. Twilight then shouted 'tell me!' 'Ok, ok, during the day, right when I was about to begin a huge order, when all of the sudden I...I... I ran out of... FABRIC!'

At first, twilight just stood there, waiting for the bad news, when all of the sudden, she realized that WAS the bad news. Considering rarity's love for fashion, running out if fabric would be like loosing a hoof. Also considering that she lives off the money she makes from the boutique, this was horrible news!

'Oh no, that is horrible, is there anything I can do for you, rairity?' She asked. 'Oh yes' rarity responded, 'first you can-' she began, when all of the sudden, there was a loud, and big sounding explosion coming from far away.

'What in the hey was THAT?!' Said rarity. 'I don't know, but it seems to have come from the everfree forest.' She replied 'I think we should make sure whoever it was was not hurt' 'same' Said rarity. As they headed out of the boutique, they didn't even bother to mention the obvious thought they both had,' please be okay, fluttershy'

Wow, finally, my first CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, sorry for any lack of detail or spelling errors, this chapter took about 3 hours of constant typing to finish. To tell you the truth I originally decided to make this about RD, but decided against that as soon as I started writing. I also was going to iclude pinkie in this, but decided against that too, for the reason of it taking too long. Besides, I have OTHER plans for her... In the end though, I am relatively happy about this chapter, being, possibly, my longest chapter to date. Anyways thank you for reading and I will be back with more, very, very soon.


	5. Sonic Awakens!

** And here is ch.5! And one quick thing I want to say, if ****you post a review that you want answered I HIGHLY advise you to use an actual account, (please understand that it is not needed) and I ask this because if I respond in the review section, I will seem like one of those people who comments on their own content to see more popular, AND I don't know if you will even see it. I also don't want to directly mention someone's name in one of these stories/chapters, but if needed I will.**** Now with that over with, time for the chapter! (There will be more important messages posted later in time, but I think the length of this intro is big enough...)**

Sonic wakes up in a dark place currently unknown to him."huh, where am I-" our favorite hero then feels searing pain shoot through his whole body all at once "AHH!" He screams violentaly. "OW, I think whatever happened broke my ribs! Who did this?!" And, for the first time since he woke up, he finally got a good look at his surroundings, and also as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in a dark and damp forest, surrounded by trees. He also noticed the huge crator he was sitting in "wow, that looked like it hurt, oh wait, it did!"

Sonic then laughed at his own cheap joke, but quickly stopped, thanks to the sudden pain increase as he laughed "hurts a little to bad..."

Sonic thought for a moment (I know, huge surprise) about what to do next. 'Well, judging from the size of the crator, and the missing leaves above me, I think I fell from the sky!' Sonic thought to himself. 'Well, I should get up before I lose the dignity for this.'

Sonic tried to stand up, but immediately lost his balance. 'What the- I know most of my bones are broken, but my legs too?!' He then tried to move his leg to see where the pain was focused, but found out it worked perfectly well.'What the-' he tried the other leg, and it was fine too.

'Then why did I lose my balance?' Sonic then tried to scratch his head, but quickly found out he couldn't. 'Oh no, please don't tell me I broke my hand too?!' He then put his hand down in front of him, and he relized he didn't even have fingers! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He scream once again.

"What happened to my fingers?!" He them tried to calm himself 'calm down sonic, I need to get out of these woods to figure out what the heck is going on, and what happened to my beautiful fingers!' Sonic winced a little about how hard it will be to eat chili dogs and begun to stand again, only to fall down again. 'DANG IT! Ok sonic wait, use this body to your advantage.' He stood up again, but this time instead of trying to stand on two feet, he went on four. 'Ok good, I can stand, now time for the real test, moving' he begun moving forward, awkwardly at first considering his new circumstances, but got used to it fast.

-Three minutes later-

Sonic has just gotten out of his crator and was making his way to a near by tree, 'ok, I can't walk that fast, I need to limp because of frequent pains, but at least I'm mobile.'

Sonic had finally arrived at the tree, and thought about such an obvious question, he didn't even think of it before, "wait, where do I go now?!" He said out loud. He then thought ' crap! Now what do I do?! Wait, there is one thing...'

-flash back-

"Come on shadow do it!" Our hero said to one of his... Less affectionate friends, shadow the hedghog. "For the last time you blue (can't type this, sorry) I will not join a chili dog eating contest with you!" "Please shadow" "no" "pretty please" "no!" Pretty pretty ple-" shadow then almost screamed and cried at the same time, but his ego wouldn't allow it. (heh heh heh)

"Oh please, is there anything I can do that would make you shut up?" Sonic opened his mouth and raised his finger, but before he could answer "that's NOT chili dog, food, or any other stupid idea you may have related?" Shadow asked angrily.

Sonic thought for a moment, right before a tails ranked idea came into his mind "could you teach me the chaos spear?" Shadow, for once, was surprised at that question "I can't, that would take a strong connection to the chaos force to do that." Sonic grumbled for a second before responding, "then could you teach me to master the chaos force, then the chaos spear?" "nope" he responded almost instantly. "And why not?" "It would take too long" "..."

"So, about that contest..." "No please not that! Wait, I have an idea, how about I teach you to use the chaos force, and you can learn chaos spear on your own? deal?" "Hmm" sonic thought for a moment "fine"

-back to the present-

Sonic snapped out of his trance and thought "that's right, the chaos force! THANK YOU SHADOW'S OBSESSIVE EGO!"

Sonic sat down, put his hooves together, and began to focus. 'Ok, I need to remember what I learned, I can sense living creatures, I don't have as much of a connection as shadow, so I can only sense people from a distance if they are in a crowd. The more there are, the easier it is to sense, but the farther they are, the harder it is to feel their presence. The more energy they are using, the bigger their presence seems. Ok now I I'm ready to begin." How begun focus and searched for any living creatures around him.

-later-

I've been at this for about ten minutes and still nothing?! No, could no one be around?!' He begun to unravel his focus, and right before he completely gave up, he sensed it. A faint, but lively animal. 'YES, that must be a helpful sign!' He begun to focus in on it as best he could, but was having great difficulty. 'Since I seem to be at my limit, they must be far, but not too far, considering I can still feel it.' He let relief finally flow through him. 'Ok, good' he then took note of the direction it was in and unraveled his concentration, 'well, that seems like my best bet for safty and a popularized area' he thought, with his eyes still closed. 'Well, now all I need to do is head towards. Well, in that case...' He then suddenly opened his eyes.

"Let the adventure begin."


	6. Flutter in distress

**One quick note: I have spent ALOT of time debating whether this will be a chapter about sonic or mlp related characters, and I have decided to go back and forth between the two, at least until I hit a point where that won't be necessary. Also here is a question for all, should I stick with the writing style I am using, or should I go back to my old style? I personally prefer this one, but I would like to here your opinions. Now, on to the chapter!**

-Twilight and Rarity are racing for one of their friends house, Fluttershy's, and have finally arrived-

Twilight and Rarity burst through Fluttershy's door, searching for whatever may have been the cause of the disturbance. "What's wrong... What happened?!" Twilight said in between breathes. At first, the two are worried, because they do not see their friend anywhere nearby.

"Oh no!" Rarity shouted "what could have ever happened to her?!" "Wait, maybe she simply went for a walk?" Twilight guessed. Rarity then opened her mouth to respond to that, when suddenly there was a slight wimper from nearby the couch.

Immediately, they both went straight to the area of the noise, only to see nothing near the couch. "Dang it, I could have sworn I heard something from over here!" Twilight said. "Alas," Rarity responded "perhaps our friend left, but is still nearby!" Then, Rarity left the house, and right before Twilight was about to leave the house, she noticed something pink behind the couch.

'Huh' She thought to herself as she went to examine it. 'What is...' She thought, as she went around the couch to see what this object was, and saw a mostly tan colored creature, with pink hair, laying on the floor. "What Is this?" She asked herself, as her eyes adjusted and she relized it was the very friend they were searching for, "HUH! (Gasp) FLUTTERSHY!" She shouted, ignoring the fact that it looked like Fluttershy had a seizure. "I'm so happy to see that your ok!" She said loudly.

"Huh," Fluttershy Said, still half daized "wha- what happened?" Twilight then released Fluttershy from her extremely tight hug. "Well, I went to visit Rarity to have her fix my dress, but then we heard a loud explosion comming from over here, and rushed here right away!"

Fluttershy sat their for a moment, trying to remember what happened, when all of the sudden it hit her, "oh yes, I remember now, I heard a loud noise coming from outside, and I thought that it was just Derpy (YEAH!) Flying near my house, and she dropped her package... Again, and before I could go out to help, I fell asleep on this couch."

Twilight thought that over for a second, "ok," she finally said "wait, then why were you behind the couch if you fell asleep on it? And why did you look so frightened?"

Fluttershy wracked her brain for answers, before remembering one extra detail. "I remember waking up to loud, fast moving hooves running around, and before I could even move, I heard ponies slam open my door, and start shouting frantically. They sounded worried."

"Wow, they must have needed some help, and fast." "Yeah, but who would enter my house like that?" Twilight thought about this question "hmm..." 'Who do I know that knows Fluttershy well enough to come to her if there was problems, but would also burst through her door in a panic... Oh wait...'She then mentally face-hoofed, remembering what happened not even three minutes ago.

"Um... I have no idea who would do that... he he" she said suspiciously. "Me neither," Fluttershy said back, "but whatever it was, it must not have been important since they left so fast." "Yeah..." She said, already feeling guilty.

There then was the noise of Fluttershy's Door opening, and the familiar voice of a white unicorn came through "come on Twilight, the search for our friend can't be done alone!" She said as she walked in the house. "By the way, what are you doing in here that is taking so lon-" Rarity begun, but was cut off when she saw Fluttershy laying on the floor, "GASP! Fluttershy!" She yelled, right before giving her a humongous hug. "What EVER happened to you dear." Fluttershy then let out a small sigh, before explaining her story again.

"Wow, those ponies blasting through your door do sound... Interesting" Rarity said, looking at Twilight and silently agree that they both came to the same conclusion of who the 'culprits' were. "Oh well, I am just glad to see you safe my dear!" She said as she gave her one last, quick hug.

"So am I, but I have one question, where DID that noise come from anyways?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. "Hmm... Oh yeah now I remember! It sounded like it came from-" Her eyes then widened in fear "oh no" was all she could say. "What?" Twilight and Rairity asked in union. Fluttershy then released a big gulp and pointed out her window, at the Everfree Forest "there" she replied.

"Oh my..." Rarity said "there?" Fluttershy simply shook her head."well you girls know what that means don't you?" Twilight asked. They both looked at her, slightly fearful for what she was about to say.

"We need to see if there was any majorly damaged creatures or areas near where the event took place..." "Which means" Rarity asked, already knowing the answer.

"We need to head into the Everfree Forest."

**Author note - I want to appologize for not posting any chapters for about 4 weeks. I was focusing morimportant things such as school work and such. (Also, this last note was made after writing chapter 10, so anything said won't really mean much until then.)**


End file.
